The Office/FNaT2
This is an upgraded office. There was no doors like the first game, but it was replaced by vents. There is also a hall entrance where the robots can be seen there. Appearance The Office has a large entrance on the front wall, with vents on both the left and right walls. In front of the player is a desk with balls of paper, a fan, and a drink. There are two warning symbols on the wall above the entrance. On the left wall there is a poster that reads "CELEBRATE" and features the Toy Animatronics, excluding Mangle. The right wall features children's drawings of the animatronics. The drawings depict what seems to be empty suits, sometimes with eyes, but rarely. Two drawings depict satisfied or happy children disassembling Mangle. The top-right drawing features Freddy Fazbear as an empty suit with what appears to be a red nose, singing to a child that is dancing happily to the music. The one beneath it seems to depict Golden Freddy's empty suit lacking a nose and emitting curved lines, which could possibly signify odor, towards one child that is turned towards Golden Freddy. The other three children in the drawing, however, seem to be looking at something emitting music, but not visible in the drawing. Another drawing depicts a child floating away or possibly jumping with balloons, BB being at the right of the drawing, looking over at the child. Curiously, Balloon Boy in-game is never seen with his eyes ever facing another direction besides forwards. Another picture depicts The Puppet giving a child a gift, possibly referencing the Death Minigame dubbed "Give Gifts, Give Life," or otherwise implying that The Puppet is designed to hand out prizes to kids. Another drawing appears to show a child with a cartoon heart over its head reaching its hand out to what appears to be Chica, whose eyes are actually visible, unlike the rest of the depicted animatronics (Balloon Boy and The Mangle being exceptions). Another drawing features what can be assumed to be the old crew: Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. However, the Chica in the drawing's beak resembles Toy Chica's beak. A ninth drawing is present, but is off-screen, only showing a child with confetti raining down upon them. The ninth picture can be seen fully in Kid's Cove and the Prize Corner. It depicts The Puppet springing out of its box and throwing confetti on amused children. There appears to be colored stars hanging from the ceiling and black and white tiles used for flooring, both of which are common designs throughout the building in both the original game and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The blue and green-tiled strip of wallpaper is also a common design throughout the pizzeria. There are papers stuck to the walls, but their contents are unknown. Monitors are positioned against the far wall with thick wires connected to them, seeming to lead from cameras throughout the building; there are also wires leading to absolutely nowhere on either side of the room. The walls appear to be made of either gray concrete or moldy/fading wallpaper with confetti as decoration. The black marks on either side of room are perfectly mirrored, though this may just be Scott Cawthon not taking the time to render two separate textures for two separate walls, which commonly occurs in video games. The two air vents (a Left Air Vent and a Right Air Vent) on either side of the room, mentioned above, are how most animatronics enter The Office. When an animatronic either enters or exits The Office through one of the vents, a sound is played, alerting the player that an animatronic has either entered or exited the room. A button is positioned above each of the vents which, when pressed, will activate a light in the corresponding vent, thus revealing any animatronics about to enter The Office. Unlike the original small office, this one is much bigger and cleaner. Robots There were a few robots that can appear in the hall or in the vents. *Tiwa *Mei Hua *Yuri *Nil Apparently, Rosary does not appear any of the hall or vents. She can attack the player suddenly when her guitar is not found. Category:Locations Category:FNaT 2